Know Your Enemy
by KaitouKudou
Summary: That's right, a Ch2! Kid is captured, see how he escaped! Read carefully, can you get all the jokes?
1. Default Chapter

Know Your Enemy

Inspector Nekamori dashed in the door with his crew close behind into the hanger. He had chased Kid across the city to this old structure. The moonlight could only pierce through the holes in the wall where the wind whistled sharply through. A few chains and steel hung above them, creaking as the winds hit the roofs and walls. He stopped and looked around to see if there were any signs of the one he had chased.

"Show yourself KID, I know you're in here somewhere!" He commanded.

"Welcome Inspector Nakamori," a voice echoed in the dark building.

"Where are you!" he demanded once more.

"Calm your self inspector, talking like that can't be good for your throat." The voice laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do! Or what is it, did you run out of where to run and just prolonging your inevitable arrest?" Nakamori chuckled and his crew followed.

"I'm just surprised that you were able to follow me until here, I congratulate you," Kid replied.

"Ha, it looks like you underestimated my abilities and now your reign will finally be put to rest," Nakamori put his hand on his waist and laughed tilting his head back.

"Careful, don't laugh too hard or you might break your back leaning so far," kid laughed out.

"Shut up you, stop acting so confident!" the inspector spat out with slight anger.

"You think you caught me?" said Kid with a confident voice.

"Ha, what can you do now? There is only one entrance to this building and we have it sealed, there's no way you can pass by without us knowing. I've already made sure how many is in my crew so you can't pretend you are one of us and slip away like you've done before," Nakamori claimed confidently holding a bright smile upon his lips.

"Really?" Kid questioned.

"I've waited for this day for so long now, ever since my first case that I was involved in you. I made a promise to myself that I will be the one who will catch you and now, I've done it. Muahahaha!" he exclaimed.

"I would like to teach you something that you should learn before you try to come after me," kid announced calmly.

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about?" Nakamori asked in a confused look.

"Know your enemy," was Kids words.

"I don't know what you're trying to say but give it up, your mine!" he pronounced.

"You must know your enemy in order to defeat them Nakamori-Keibu," Kid gave a sound of amusement under his voice.

"Stop blabbering and…" Nakamori said but was cut in by kids last message of…

"Thanks for the time to escape, this side of the tape is about to run out so if you wish to talk to me some more, please turn it to side B and we shall continue"

The End…

So, How did you all like my second SHORT fiction. I hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to submit reviews!


	2. Know Your Enemy2

Know Your Enemy2

"Speech"

'Thought'

**When the orb loses it's light, that is when I shall appear.**

**Against the aura of my back, I shall acquire from thy hands.**

Police scattered around every corner of the museum after receiving another note form the famous phantom gentleman. Nakamori glanced periodically at the merchandise, neatly decorated upon its stand awaiting the arrival of it's receiver.

A young teen walked past the museum door, taking a quick look at the guardsman's position. 'Hmm, 4 at each gate, 8 at the front door, 3 on the roof, at least 10 patrolling the yard, and two choppers above. This is going to be fun,' he snickered to himself. Reaching for his pockets he pulled out a small piece of paper. 'Let's see, the receiver is Cheng Lu Lian, a Chinese millionaire collector of antiques.' Shooting a grin at the photo, he calmly walked away.

"Remember men, we don't know where he will come but we do know that his heist will happen during the exchange! Be on full alert with Mr. Lian arrives!" the mustache inspector shouted across the room.

"Yea!" the cheers of his fellow officers followed.

'Heh heh, kid, I won't let you get away this time. Unlike the other time, I got the meaning to your riddle,' he snickered.

"Mr. Chen Lu Lian has arrived!" an officer called as a tubby man made his way down the hall with a bright smile upon his face.

'I wonder if he realizes the true meaning of my riddle' the teen thought glancing up.

"Mr. Lian, welcome! We've been guarding this restlessly for your arrival," Nakamori smiled and bowed.

"Thank you inspector," the man said then chortled a laughter, "It cost me a great amount of cash for that you know. That crystal orb, they say, was made in china purely by hand and is the world's roundest orb to date." He explained.

"It is as safe as you see it before your eyes," Nakamori replied.

"Very good," said the man as he walked up to the merchandise and stroked it with his fingers. Then, opening the briefcase he had brought, Nakamori set the item inside gently. Turning his back against the moon lit stairs, he walked down satisfied with what he had.

They had come to the gate and the officers stood tall as they awaited his exit. The man nodded in thank you as he turned his back to make his leave in his limo.

"One more thing Mr.Lian," Nakamori called. The man stopped himself and turned his head to him with his back bent halfway down to get into the limo. "You're under arrest for the impersonation of Mr. Cheng Lu Lian as well as the attempted heist of the Crystal Orb, not to mention all 52billiion dollar worth of items you've stolen before." He said as he kicked the man inside and shut the door. A cheer went up as the lock upon the limousine dropped and 2 police officers turned their heads with a nod.

Nakamori tapped the window and indicated for the officers inside to roll down the window.

"What is the meaning of this inspector?" the man demanded.

"Stop pretending KID, I've solved your riddle the moment I got it!" he said proudly.

The man narrowed his eyes, then bit his teeth together, "W..what letter?" he said stuttering.

With a mocking grin, the inspector continued, "When the orb loses it's light was when the orb is put into the case. The aura of your back is the light of the full moon that shined upon you when I gave you the case. I even handed it to you just as you wished me to," he chuckled.

A few clouds above glided smoothly before the moon, blocking it's radiance, showing the man's anger against the dark shadows of the police cars.

"If I'm right, the REAL Mr. Lian should be arriving shortly. Knowing you, you probably only delayed his arrival somehow to mock us with his arrival. But I guess this time, the joke's on you! AHAHA!" he laughed tilting his head back.

A car drove around the corner stopping smoothly at the museum gates.

"See there he is now," he pointed, then punching his arm through the open window, he grasped the suitcase from the man's hands and yanked it back out. The man sad with eyes wide opened wide with a gasp.

'At least he was on the ball park time,' the teen thought under his mask.

Nakamori happily walked up to the tubby new tubby man that had just gotten out of his taxi. The man waved with a joyful smile, "You must be the inspector that was told to guard my treasure tonight," he laughed, "Sorry about my late arrival, something was wrong with my hotel lock and I couldn't get out for some time. And you would not believe this, but someone hijacked my limo when I got out so I was forced to go rent this vehicle at the last minute." He snorted.

"I do believe you, every word of it!" Nakamori said covering his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me go shut the headlights off," Lain said as he turned the engine to his car off from the open window.

"Here you are sir, your orb, safe and secure," Nakamori extended the suitcase outward.

"Thank you, I shall see to it that you get a big reward for this," the man laughed, "Have you caught this thief of yours sir?" he asked.

"Indeed," he said pointing to the window of the limousine.

Lian walked over, looking at the unhappy figure as it peeped from the window. "I say, he looks just like me," he said astonished as he grabbed the thief by his collar and lifted him for a closer look.

"You're going to regret this Nakamori!" spat the thief.

"Ah, your just angry cause you lost," Nakamori snorted.

"For the last time," he screamed, "I'm not, **Kaitou KID,**" his voice quickly turning to the sound of a teen. His eyes widened with shock and put a hand to his neck.

"Aha, you slipped!" Nakamori laughed.

A roar of laughter rang amongst the happy police crew that were dancing and singing in celebration of the event.

"Well, I'll leave things here with you inspector, I am departing early tomorrow so I will be off now," Lain said as he climbed back into his car and drove away.

"Have a safe trip!" Nakamori waved.

(Later in the Department)

"Get in you sleazy thief," he said giving the man a shove.

"I am not Kaitou Kid," he shouted again.

"Give it up already, we've all already heard you slip up. You lost this round, I suggest you let this embarrassment show you that you can never out run from the law," he laughed. "Now then, let's get that mask off your face and see who you really are," he said and placed his hands upon the man's cheeks.

He pulled upon it, the man screamed in pain. "Sir, are you sure that's a mask?" a officer asked.

"Of course it is, look how loose it is!" he said with another tug. Again the man screamed in pain. Growing in patient, he tugged upon it violently, shaking the man in the process. A metallic clink was heard as eyes moved to the source of the sound.

A small pin in the shape of a white pigeon lay on the ground. "What the heck is that?" Nakamori asked as he lowered his head for a closer look, keeping his hands upon the man's face.

"I think it came from the man's collar," an officer said.

Picking it up with one hand, he held it to his face and gave it a few pokes.

"Hello, Nakamori-Keibu, I love the present you gave me. It's so…round," rang a laughing voice. Then without a crack from the inside, the bird crumbled in his hands.

His face turned pale as his eyes widened. He turned his slowly at the angry Chinese man as he release his grip and rubbed the sore area of the man's cheeks with a weak laugh.

The End…

Did you like it? I hope you liked it. Please give me a review if you liked it

Reply to last chapter

Crystal Snowflake: I like how Nakamori gets so pissed off at KID when he falls into the trap KID set for him. Also, STILL NO UPDATE ON DC! oh well, don't rush yourself. As long as your next chapter is an awesome chapter, I'm willing to wait

Jeva: Glad you like it. Don't hurt yourself. Lol

Stormy Rose: Imagine what kind of trouble he would be in after this one.

Silver Sky Magician: Thanks, it's not the most original plot on TV but I thought it would be a funny thing for KID to pull on his nemesis.

Clamowamo: laughs

Fyliwion: I love kid too, well like him, not love. I'm not gay LOL

Goldfishlover: Glad you like it

CandyLand: Thank you, I'm doin my best

Genei Ryoudan's Shizuku: Heh heh, thank you for your support.

Otaku1412: Lol, thanks for the late review. I hoe you liked this chapter too

Wow, 10 reviews, a lot to reply to. I know my summary sort of lied, Kid never was captured. But I had to do it so that I wouldn't give away the ending. As for Kid's thoughts in the middle, if this was an anime, he would have disguised himself as the man already and looked up or what ever showing only the close-up of his face so not to reveal his current position.


End file.
